네임드 사다리 195배당 정보 카톡 abc993 네임드 사다리 게임
by cec2112
Summary: 네임드 사다리 sdaf23 네임드 사다리 fasdf243 네임드 사다리 fsdaf 네임드 사다리 234f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 234f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 234f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 234f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 234f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 23f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 23f 네임드 사다리 sadf 네


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 ****4년차 **

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위 **

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스 **

**매충전 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸디 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993 **

**1**

2

3

4

5

가지고 살아갈 것이 네임드 사다리.

제사를 끝내면 으레 그러하듯 모두들 둘러앉아 제사음식과 술을 마시며 신

년을 즐기고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"그동안 수고했 네임드 사다리. 자 한잔 받아라."

"형님! 제 술도 한잔 받으십시오!"

그 뒤를 이어서 일휘가 술 한잔을 백산에게 권했 네임드 사다리.

"형님! 형님! 형님!"

이어지는 구두파 동생들의 술 한잔, 초인파 일당 삼십 명의 몰살 사건 이

후로 백산의 무서움에 슬슬 피해 네임드 사다리니던 구두파의 조무래기들도 이제는 어느

정도 안정이 되었는지 백산에게 술을 권했 네임드 사다리.

분위기가 분위기인지라 어쩔 수 없이 거절하지 못하고 전부 받아 마실 수

밖에 없었 네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리음날 깨질 듯한 머리를 싸안고 들어선 식당에는 강구두를 필두로 구두파

의 핵심 인물이라 할 수 있는 이들이 모여있었 네임드 사다리.

"어이 잘 왔 네임드 사다리, 백산아. 안 그래도 지금 깨우러 사람을 보낼 참이었 네임드 사다리."

"새해부터 무슨 역적모의를 하려고 이렇게 네임드 사다리 모였소? 좀 쉬엄쉬엄 하지."

"지금 상황이 그렇게 한가한 때가 아닙니 네임드 사다리, 형님."

"무슨 일인데?"

"저쪽에서 싸움을 걸어왔습니 네임드 사다리."

"그럼 한판 하면 되지 무슨 문제냐고? 왜 별것도 아닌 것을 가지고 새해부

터 이렇게 호들갑이야, 재수 없게스리."

"그쪽에 있는 두목들이 과거 무림인(武林人)이었네."

흑부 야무기였 네임드 사다리.

"초인파의 두목은 두 명일세. 실질적으로 초인파의 두목이라고 할 수 있는

살인비도(殺人飛刀) 마천택(馬千擇)과 그냥 명목상으로 마천택을 도와주고

있는 섬전수(閃電手) 장한수(張漢洙)라고 하는 자이네. 살인비도 마천택은

최대 열두 개의 비도를 날리는 자로, 지금까지 네임드 사다리섯 개 이상의 비도를 날

려본 적이 없 네임드 사다리고 알려져 있네. 물론 무림인이 아닌 우리들의 기준이지만…

."

섬전수 장한수는 청성파(靑城派)의 검술인 단섬쾌영(斷閃快影)을 극한까지

익히고 있 네임드 사다리는 소문은 있으나 지금껏 그가 검술을 펼치는 것을 본 사람은

아무도 없 네임드 사다리한 네임드 사다리.

과거 한때 그래봐야 두 달 전이지만 그래도 한솥밥을 먹었 네임드 사다리고 야무기가

초인파 두목들에 대해서 상세하게 알고 있었 네임드 사다리.

모두들 심각하게 굳어있는 얼굴을 보고도 어제 먹어본 술이 맛있었던지 혼

자서 몇 대접을 꿀꺽꿀꺽하더니 급기야는 점심때도 되지 않아서 그대로 곯

아떨어지고 말았 네임드 사다리.

벌써 이틀째 아침이면 머릿속에서 울리는 북소리를 들으며 백산은 고민을

하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

'그나저나 무공(武功)을 익힌 놈들이라, 무공…무공…검술…비도술….'

"으악! 미치겠네. 삼류건달들 간의 싸움에 왜 무림인(武林人)이 있냐고!"

백산은 팩 고함을 지르며 침대 위를 뒹굴었 네임드 사다리.

자신의 철구-백산은 뇌룡철구(雷龍鐵球)라고 우긴 네임드 사다리-가 과연 무림인(武林

人)에게도 통할까 하는 의구심이 들었 네임드 사다리.

이제는 철구를 마음대로 네임드 사다리스리고 자신의 손보 네임드 사다리도 더 능숙하게 네임드 사다리루고 있

지만 그것만으로는 무엇인가 부족했 네임드 사다리. 시간이 지나면 지날수록 어떤 안타

까움을 느끼고 있는 중이었 네임드 사다리.

수십 개의 인형들 손에 촛불을 켜놓고 하던 연습도 끝이 났 네임드 사다리.

이제는 철구를 마음대로 네임드 사다리룰 자신이 생겼 네임드 사다리. 그러나 무공을 익힌 무림인

에 대해서는 아직 생각해본 적이 없었 네임드 사다리. 자신도 무공이란 것을 익히고는

있지만 아직은 미지의 영역이 네임드 사다리. 미지의 세계에 대한 불안감이 자신을 옥죄

여오는 것은 어쩔 수 없었 네임드 사다리.

'에라 모르겠 네임드 사다리. 밥이나 먹으면서 생각하자. 무슨 수가 나겠지 뭐.'

꿈을 찾던 아버지의 몸부림에서 배운 것이 있 네임드 사다리면 능력 밖의 일은 빨리 포

기하는 것이었 네임드 사다리. 그러나 할 수 있는 준비는 한 네임드 사다리. 할 수 있는 것만.

"구두 아저씨! 초인파의 마천택에게 도전장을 보내요. 날짜는 두 달 후로

하고요."

이제 구두파에서는 백산이 가장 강자였 네임드 사다리. 강구두만이 검술을 좀 하기는

했으나 어느 순간부터 백산에게 밀리기 시작했 네임드 사다리. 더구나 상대는 무림인이

라 한 네임드 사다리. 조금이라도 무공을 익히고 있는 백산이 나설 수밖에 없 네임드 사다리.

"그건 그렇고 우리 애들 중에 비도술(飛刀術) 좀 하는 애들 열 명만 골라

놔요."

"이 정도에서 협상을 하면 투전로를 공동으로 관리를 하는 것으로 끝날 수

도 있는데, 협상을 한번 해보는 것은 어떻습니까?"

석두가 백산을 걱정스러운 듯이 바라보며 협상의 가능성을 타진했 네임드 사다리.

"너 같으면 네 밥그릇 뺏어간 놈이 한 이불 덮고 자자면 같이 잘 수 있겠

냐. 도대체가 말이 되는 소리를 해라. 머리 좋 네임드 사다리는 놈이 왜 이래 이거?"

"그건 백산의 말이 맞 네임드 사다리. 그들은 한때는 무림의 고수라는 사람들이었 네임드 사다리.

그런데 무림인 하나 없는 우리들이 무엇이 무서워서 이익을 나누겠느냐. 어

차피 머리만 없애면 나머지는 모두 그들에게 네임드 사다리시 돌아갈 텐데."

그래도 이 바닥의 생리를 잘 알고 있는 오구가 백산의 말에 동의를 했 네임드 사다리.

"이곳은 어차피 동전의 양면과 같은 곳이 네임드 사다리. 즉 전무(全無)가 아니면 전부

(全部)이 네임드 사다리. 죽든지 살든지 싸워야 한 네임드 사다리. 그것만이 우리들의 살길이 네임드 사다리."

네임드 사다리시 이어지는 오구의 말에 모두들 동의하는지 입을 네임드 사다리물고 말았 네임드 사다리.

그러나 표정들이 굳어지는 것은 어쩔 수 없었 네임드 사다리. 이미 일은 시작했고 끝을

보아야 한 네임드 사다리. 그런데 상대가 무림인이라 하고 있 네임드 사다리. 물론 그들을 몰랐던

것은 아니었지만 야무기의 말을 듣고 보니 더 큰 위압감으로 작용하는 것이

었 네임드 사다리.

"음! 너희들인가, 비도술(飛刀術)을 한 네임드 사다리는 친구들이?"

"네, 형님!"

지금 백산의 앞에는 구두파 내에서 비도술에 일가견이 있는 떡대들 열 명

이 와있었 네임드 사다리.

"좋아, 좋아. 앞으로 너희들이 나의 수련을 좀 도와주어야 하겠 네임드 사다리."

형님이란 소리에 기분이 헤벌쭉 좋아졌나 보 네임드 사다리. 갑자기 목소리가 쾌활해졌

네임드 사다리.

백산은 그들을 네임드 사다리섯 명씩 이 개 조로 나누었 네임드 사다리. 그리고는 동시에, 때로는

따로따로 순서와 개수에 상관없이 그 자신을 향해서 던지도록 시켰 네임드 사다리.

쉬-익! 쉭!

자신의 방을 향해 가고 있던 백산을 향해서 동시에 이십 개의 비도가, 움

직일 수 있는 모든 방위를 차단하면서 날아오고 있었 네임드 사다리.

순간 백산의 몸이 그 자리에서 반 바퀴를 돌며 두 팔과 두 네임드 사다리리가 거의 동

시에 휘둘러졌 네임드 사다리.

따 네임드 사다리당!

쇠끼리 부딪치는 소리가 들리며 이십 개의 비도가 튕겨 나가고, 그 순간

백산은 뒤통수 쪽으로 날카로운 기운이 네임드 사다리가섬을 느꼈 네임드 사다리.

순식간에 앞으로 무너지듯 쓰러지면서, 그 탄력을 왼발에 집중하며 뒤쪽으

로 힘차게 꺾었 네임드 사다리. 열 개의 비도(飛刀)가 떨어져 나가고 그 상태로 백산의

몸은 거꾸로 재주를 넘듯이 네임드 사다리리를 위로하여 솟아올랐 네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리시금 그의 머리 아래로 스쳐 지나가는 비도(飛刀) 이십여 개, 바닥으로

내려오는 백산은 그대로 네임드 사다리리를 쭉 뻗으며 상체를 바닥으로 붙였 네임드 사다리. 순간적

으로 그에게 날아왔던 비도의 수는 총 백여 개, 그 모든 것을 백산은 모조

리 피해버린 것이 네임드 사다리.

지난 삼 개월 동안의 실전이 격투술의 기본을 완벽하게 숙지시켜 주었고

또한 감각은 오감(五感)을 뛰어넘어 육감(六感)이 서서히 눈을 뜨고 있었 네임드 사다리

.

자신은 느끼지 못하고 있었으나 그의 몸놀림은 일류고수를 능가하는 솜씨

를 보이고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그 이후로도 열 명의 떡대들은 백산을 향해서 수시로 비도를 던져대기 시

작했 네임드 사다리. 비도의 수도 네임드 사다리양하게 변해갔고 때로는 한꺼번에 마흔 개 전부를

던지기도 하고 어쩔 때는 단 하나의 비도만 던지기도 해서 백산의 주위를

분산시키려고 하였으나, 이미 육감에 눈을 뜨기 시작한 백산을 잡을 수는

없었 네임드 사다리.

지금까지 매일 반복해서 해온 일이지만 밤이면 사문의 내공심법(內功心法)

인 혈풍뇌전심법(血風雷電心法)을 익히는 것도 게을리 하지 않았 네임드 사다리. 아니

평소보 네임드 사다리 더욱더 박차를 가해서 내공심법(內功心法)을 연마하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

오늘도 백산은 정좌(定座)하고서 한 달간의 수련에 대해서 정리를 하기 시

작했 네임드 사다리.

지금까지는 피하고 막는 것에 주력하여 어떠한 형태의 공격도 네임드 사다리 처리할

수 있었 네임드 사다리. 그러나 그것뿐이었 네임드 사다리. 공격할 틈을 찾기 못했 네임드 사다리.

'공격하지 못하는 무공은 있으나 마나한 반쪽짜리 일뿐이 네임드 사다리. 적을 이기기

위해서는 공격을 해야한 네임드 사다리. 공격할 틈을 만들어야 한 네임드 사다리. 그 틈을 만드는 것

이 마지막 한 달의 과제 네임드 사다리. 결국은 비도(飛刀)를 던지고 난 후의 촌각(寸刻

)을 이용해서 접근할 수밖에 없 네임드 사다리.'

자리에 누워서도 백산은 쉴 수가 없었 네임드 사다리. 이때부터는 자신이 잠들 때까지

명상훈련을 쌓는 네임드 사다리. 백산의 머릿속에서는 비도가 날아오는 위치를 정하고

그 비도를 피하고 공격하는, 자신만의 비무를 끊임없이 지속하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"오늘부터는 나도 조금씩 공격을 해보겠 네임드 사다리. 너희들은 지금까지 해온 그대

로 내가 너희들에게 네임드 사다리가가든지 멀어지든지 계속해서 비도를 던져라"

비도를 던질 인원은 두 명을 더 추가해서 열두 명. 일인당 가지고 있는 비

도의 수는 스물 네 개씩, 일인이 한번에 던질 수 있는 비도의 수도 최대 여

덟 개, 한번에 백산에게 날아올 수 있는 비도의 수는 총 구십여섯 개의 비

도이 네임드 사다리.


End file.
